So Long, C
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: This is it. To all my fellow readers and writers, my friends, this will be my farewell post. Somewhere far away, in another dimension from the Endless I made up, my doppelganger's birthday and mission calling had come on the same day, and some of his (iconic) friends decide to create the best party they can for him. Before they say goodbye.


_**Notes & Disclaimers:**_

• _**Rio is Blue Sky Studios property**_

• _**MLP is Hasbro property**_

• _**Sonic and Friends are Sega property**_

• _**This is a fanfiction because it introduces some iconic, non-OC, characters, and this was kind of inspired by the "Genesis Wave" idea from the Sonic Archie Comics.**_

_**( Please read all the Author Notes. )**_

_**Hey Everyone, {:)**_

_**Do I have something to share with you today. To all the friends I've made on FFN, countless times already I've told you guys about me getting my mission and will be leaving soon. I reckon you're a little annoyed with me mentioning that repeatedly (sorry), but I know you have wished me luck and don't want me to go. I'm flattered about you guys doing/wanting that, and I am very thankful for how much love and support you have shown for my work, but this assignment will be important to me.**_

_**So now, I have finally made this.**_

_**This is it. The very farewell post that I've been talking about. This is where I say goodbye to everyone, and I also put it in this story. This short story will take place in a reboot series to "C's Adventures" and in this version, my character is named Ty W. Parker, who has the power to travel to different dimensions of his own creation. That's what the question from earlier was hinting, and he pretty much goes to different worlds for fun, such as different versions to some of my favorite stories. And boy, it would be awesome to have that kind of power. So this is a glimpse of a reboot series I want to show and hopefully you guys like it, as well as the message below.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

**SO LONG, C**

* * *

A long time ago, in another new world far away from all other worlds, there was an island in the middle of an enormous ocean at a time of the sun setting down. The island appeared to be large, clean, tropical, and untouched by any beings. The trees there were big and beautiful, and they shook with cold wind in the air, making the entire scenery nice, quiet, and soothing for any individual's ears. Making one believe that there was nothing unusual for the sights and sounds in the island at all. Until suddenly, a loud voice came up screaming,

"WHOO-HOO!"

It came from a bird, a young bluebird that looked like a parrot, but was almost anthropomorphic and wore both an awesome black mask and costume. He appeared to be having a lot of fun as he was standing on top of a hoverboard and racing through the air above all the trees. Zooming along and becoming care-free made him feel completely strong. His name was Ty W. Parker, also known as CR34T0R, and he was on the island that he called, "Paradise Isle." Having fun in the air and was not doing it alone.

A voice spoke up after his yell, saying, "How many times are going to keep passing me and yelling 'Whoo-Hoo' like that?" That was from Parker's friend, Garrett. He was a brown macaw and was also on his own hoverboard, in the air with his amigo.

Parker replied, "Until it stops being funny. Sorry, Garrett. I'm just excited. Ever since you made this hoverboard for me, I've been feeling like I'm living life on the edge every time I step one foot on it."

"Well, glad you're still enjoying it. Though, you sure you're not having any problems with it?"

"Nope. After I got the hang of it, it just felt easier than riding a bike so I can't say I've had any problems with it."

"Oh, I didn't mean the board. I meant with your plans. Your plans regarding the calling."

"Oh that? Well, I say they're going pretty good. It's been three weeks since I got it and I've been able to prepare myself pretty well. Plus my family has also been giving me tours on where I'll be working. And I'll admit…" Before he and Garrett continued speaking, they flew through a hovering score hoop. Then approached a massive platform with a fine looking house on it, and Parker continued saying, "…a long time ago, I felt like I wasn't ready for it. To hold the responsibilities of being a missionary for my church. But now…I don't feel nervous about it anymore. Sure, I'm aware of the responsibility, but with my family and church leaders, I believe things will go by greatly." He stepped off his board and walked toward the house. Garrett walked with him and had a smirk on his beak.

So he said, "You're not also forgetting about the friends who have wished you good luck, right?"

"Of course not." Parker smiled. "I've been more than happy with their support and acceptance, and while I am going to miss them and miss writing and publishing to everyone for a while, at least they'll still have their fun while I still have mine. Plus, I have a ton of stuff to look forward to when it's done."

"And what about the stuff you'll want to see before you go?"

Parker became confused over that question, so before he answered, he made it to the front door of the house and opened it. It seemed pitch black and quiet, which made Garrett's grin much bigger before Parker turned the lights on and…

"SURPRISE!"

A whole crowd of people from inside the main room of the house yelled with joy, surprising Parker the way they wanted to. He was confused until he realized who it was. Fifteen parrots, two dogs, and humanoid animals: a blue hedgehog, a pink one, a chipmunk, and a yellow two-tailed fox. It was his friends…The Feather Seven, the Rio Samba Gang, and Sonic the Hedgehog and his three friends. A whole batch of Parker's friends and favorite heroes were altogether, and above them was a banner that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TY!" They also said, and seeing it all just created a really big smile on his face, and he felt Garrett gently pushing him, making him run and hug everyone.

"Guys, you're here. I can't believe this." Parker said.

"What's not to believe? It's your Birthday and we thought it would be fun to come and celebrate, brother. Or should I say, Elder." Said Nico, the yellow canary.

"Thanks, guys."

"No problem and happy birthday, Ty!" Said Pinkie Pie, the hyper-active pink macaw that hugged Ty from the back. Then one of the other girls, Sally Acorn, came to me and said, "We also heard about your mission call? You said that you wanted to read it to us on your birthday, right?"

"Oh yeah." Parker replied. "I believe I still have it with me. Wait a minute." He reached into the pockets of his costume and was able to bring out a folded letter. As he unfolded it, he cleared his throat and said, "Okay. Unless you guys want to wait until later, do you want to hear me read the letter to my Mission Calling?"

"Yeah!" Many of them said, and they sat down, ready to hear him.

"Alright. Here I go. Dear…" Parker started reading his letter, describing the assignment and importance of the responsibility he has been given, making his friends feel proud and happy for him. Going through every word did make him feel nervous, but also excited for how much service he would doing on his mission. He was happy and proud, and also felt sad to have to say goodbye to everyone soon, but knew it would all turn out well. Still making him feel great. Then when he finished reading the letter, he just heard his friends clapping, and hearing Pinkie go, "Whoo-Hoo!"

"That's awesome, bud." Said Sonic.

"Congratulations, C." Said one other friend, who was the beautiful ember macaw, Sunset Feather. She patted my shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Amy, the pink hedgehog, hugged him and said, "We're so proud of you."

"Thanks guys. I'm happy that things turned out great enough for me to earn this." Parker said.

Then Garrett, "Glad you think so. And if you think putting the decorations and seeing the letter is all we came here to do, then look at this, pal." He pointed to another side of the room which revealed a very big cake being railed over to Parker by Pinkie and Fluttershy. The whole thing was black, white, and blue, and it looked delicious and mouth watering to Parker's eyes. So Garrett gave him the chance to get first dibs by passing a fork, and from there, Twilight the purple macaw was able to snap a photo and the rest of the time went on as a massive party for everybody in a flash.

For the past hour or two, Parker and his friends spent their time with the party by doing some of their favorite things. Taking the cake, drinking a lot of root beer, playing some new AR games built by Garrett, Twilight, and Tails the Fox, and spending the best of time racing on the hoverboards. First, Parker got to race against Sonic, and the whole thrill of it made him feel like he was playing one of the _Sonic Rider_ games. It felt amazing, and in the end, Parker won. Even though Sonic admitted he let him win, Amy and Sally just teased him, thinking otherwise. Then for the rest of the time, the whole gang continued doing their activities of enjoyment. Desserts, games, TV watching, and even letting Twilight take more photos, and it all felt great to Parker.

After another hour passed, they were all on a single table, enjoying more treats and chatting. Seeing all of them together, of course, brought in a good feeling to Parker. It was his birthday and Christmas would be coming next, so he had a natural feeling of joy in him. Hoping it wouldn't end, until he felt Sunset patting him again.

"Oh, hey Sunset." Parker said, and also blushed seeing his friend's face again.

"Hey, C." She said with a big smile. "How are you enjoying the party so far?"

"Oh, I'm loving it. These past few hours have been fantastic. The only shameful thing is having to see it end eventually and I'll have to say goodbye to everyone soon. And by soon, I mean in three weeks, which is when my Missionary Days officially start.."

"Well…I don't think you have to worry about it too soon. Because the party's not done yet. Follow me."

"Huh?" Parker questioned 'til she took his wing and told most of the girls to join them outside, and when they made it, they stood together on the top of the rock platform.

Sunset said to them, "Do you guys have the rest of the letters?"

Amy, "Oh yeah."

Jewel the blue macaw took her letter out and said, "It's been a little tough but each of us were able to get 'em. Ty, these are holo-letters that your fellow writers wanted to send for your farewell."

"Really?" Parker asked, and Sally gave him one of them and asked, "You want to watch them?" And Parker nodded before standing back to open it. He did, and he set the holo-letter on the floor before waiting for a second, then a hologram appeared out of it.

It was a hologram of a bird, who turned out to be the OC-Self of one familiar writer that was friends with Parker. Seeing him made Parker smile and he got to hear the message. It was about his opinion on how happy he was that Parker received this responsibility and that he and the whole archive club will miss him. Parker listened more and was glad to hear it before watching the rest of the holo-letters. Each one turned out to be an OC-Self of one of Parker's friends from the ShortStoryWorld Archive Club, and they all sort of gave the same words. They all talked about how happy they were for Parker, how they wished nothing but good luck for him, and it made him feel more and more glad about being friends with them. The girls watched the letters with him, and eventually the others came out and saw them too.

Then, when the final words of the last letter came, Parker felt a tear in his eye, knowing he was going to miss the friends he made. He was going to miss writing to them and writing stories to everyone, and would also miss the feeling of having Sunset patted his shoulder, which he felt again as he looked at her.

"You okay? You excited? About your mission?" She asked him.

"Oh absolutely. Though, again, saying goodbye to everyone…that's the hard part."

"Yeah." Sunset hugged Parker. "But like I said, the party's not done. Would anybody be in the mood for actual flying?"

Jewel, "Oh I definitely would be."

Tails, "Now wait, you're not going to just invite the birds of the group, right?" Everybody chuckled, and seeing them like that again made Parker nod before they all agreed to do one last thing.

As the sky became fully black, up in the air was an enormous load of stars, making the biggest wall of diamond lights. And with them in the night sky, were also a group of colorful characters together. Parker, Sunset, Garrett, and all their friends were in the air, either gliding with their wings or standing on the moving hoverboards. Letting the wind touch their faces, they continued flying through, and Sunset enjoyed the smile on Parker still before music started playing. It got everyone's attention enough to turn back. Seeing it come from the audio of Jewel's daughter's iPod.

She, Carla, said "What? It's not like you weren't expecting some music for the party? So come on. Let's 'Go Do!'" She made a pun of the song playing ( "_Go Do_" by Jonsi ), causing Garrett to chuckle before making his own move. He started zooming through the air and did some acrobats as everyone started joining along. Parker wouldn't stop smiling and did the same thing, followed by Sunset, Jewel, and the others.

Blu spoke up, "Whoa, let's be careful, everyone."

Jewel, "Oh come on, Blu!" She laughed and took her husband's wing, making him join in and laugh too, and Sunset did the same to Parker.

"Whoa!" He said with a giggle, and laughed more when Sunset made him dance in the air. "Haha. You really know how to show some fun, buddy." Parker said to her.

"Thanks. I was just gonna say the same thing. Plus, I will say, I'm gonna miss ya, C."

"I-I'm gonna miss you too." Parker blushed again.

"And…also, do you like me?"

"Like you? Of course, I do. But…what do you mean exactly?"

"Well…C, I understand that it's not good timing, but you remember how some fans assumed the idea of us being a couple, right?" She and Parker both blushed.

"Oh yeah. I remember. Do…does that still cross your mind. About us dating?"

"To be honest, yeah. Though, I know how that won't exactly work. But…if it ever did, you would never mind, right?" She kissed his cheek again.

"Oh. Well, no. I would have like being in a relationship. Though, I still don't think I'm the dating type."

Sunset smiled at him and nuzzled her head to his cheek, and they saw everyone still flying the air with the music. But as that happened, Parker's imagination overcame as he only imagined Church hymns playing through his head, and it felt beautiful. Especially the words from the new song "_Go and Do_." They were beautiful and reminded Parker of how much good he would be doing as his mission would start.

Another hour later, they finished. Parker and his friends landed back on the platform, and they all laughed. Feeling total adrenaline and humor from all the fun athleticism they just went through in the sky.

Amy said, "Oi. I know this doesn't usually come from me. But THAT was way past cool."

Sonic, "You said it, Amy."

Rafael, "So how about we continue the rest of the party, amigos?"

Parker, "Oh, actually guys, I think this is where I have to go now."

"What?!" Said everyone, except for Garrett.

"Yeah. I've pretty much been here, in Endless I mean, for a week now. I'm gonna need to get back home soon. That is if you guys are okay with it?"

Everyone was at a moment of silence for a second. But Garrett patted Parker's shoulder and said, "I think that would be fine. And I also think we've spent a lot of time with this party enough as it is."

"Yeah." Everyone slowly nodded.

Sonic came up to Parker and said, "Well, I know the mission won't fully start for you until later, but in case the farewell does happen soon, I…want to let you know that it's been fun. Thanks for inviting my friends and I to these adventures."

"You're welcome." Parker wanted to pat him and shake his hand, but instead Sonic gave him a brotherly hug, which felt good, then Tails and Amy gave him the same one. So did Sally as she said, "We're so proud of you. You're gonna do great."

"Thanks."

Then came the rest of Parker's friends. Luiz, Rafael, Nico, and Pedro hugged him, and next came Blu, Jewel, and their kids. All five of them feeling the proudest since he was a closer friend to them. He was fun to them when it came to express his creativity toward their stories. Finally, there came Spike and the Feather Seven, giving Parker the best hug. Just before separating, Rarity lifted her head up and said, "Darling, we are so happy for you. We know you're going to do great, and Sunset and I also wanted to give you a little something."

"Thanks, and what's that?" Parker asked…and Rarity and Sunset kissed his cheeks, making his eyes turn into hearts again and having everyone laugh. "T-T-Thanks." He stuttered.

"You're welcome. Don't think we forget about doing that every birthday.

Fluttershy spoke, "We know you'll have fun. Bye, C."

"Bye everyone. And don't worry, I'll be able to write to you whenever I can. I just want you and the rest of my friends to enjoy the fun without me."

Amy, "We'll try." She grabbed out a handkerchief and cried a little, same for Pinkie Pie, and Garrett finally said, "You ready to go, buddy?"

Parker took one last look at everyone, thinking more of how much fun he's had with them and all the other friends he's made from his home world and the many worlds he's visited since he had his powers. So he sighed and had a big smile on his face, "Garrett Ese, I think I'm ready as I'll ever be."

"Great."

He handed him his hoverboard, the two used them before flying away.

"Thanks for everything, guys!"

Pinkie, "We'll never forget you, C!"

Sunset whispered, "Love ya, buddy."

The whole gang saw them fly off and Parker kept looking back at them, and the night sky. Knowing that he was going to miss his friends and Endless until the two years were done.

"Here we go." He said in his head, and followed Garrett before getting ready to return to his home world.

* * *

Eighteen months later, Ty Parker was in his home world. Still on his mission, which was not yet done, but proceeding, even during one night when he was currently on a plane. Parker on the passenger seat, closest to the window, and was looking out the window. Staring at the stars in the sky above and lights from the cities below, creating amazement inside Parker's heart. The whole sights were nothing if not enjoyable, and he felt as though he would be seeing more when he would reach his new destination.

So he sighed and just press his back down against the seat, wanting to relax and think of the future more. Until a new thought crossed his mind. He brought out his phone and remembered that he had a holo-message with him, so after looking around and knowing that wasn't a problem, he decided to open the message and listen.

After opening it, the message was a hologram of Sunset Feathers, and seeing her again made Parker smile as he listened.

"Hey C." She said. "I take it by now you're on your way to another assignment, huh? That is great, so I hope I won't be a bother when I send you this. Garrett helped me set up this holo-film, for me to give you a little note of appreciation. I want to let you know right now that everyone's doing fine, and we'll be looking forward to your return when the year's done. And right now, I wanted to share a song with you. I think you're familiar with this one."

She was wearing the same outfit she had during that one music festival and sat down before grabbing her guitar, and as she started playing, Parker did recognize the song. Sunset played…"_You're So True_" by Joseph Arthur

_**I'm strange and you're strange**_

_**Don't want you to change, no way**_

_**Ahahaha**_

_**Why can't I explain,**_

_**I'm flying to the sun without a plane when you're here**_

_**Ahahaha**_

_**And don't you worry about me, babe**_

'_**Cause I'm right here for you to say…**_

Parker remembered singing her that same song a long time ago, and loved hearing her bring it back to him, making him happy still.

Then when she eventually stopped, she finally said, "I hope you liked that. And again, while I know we can't date, I'm always happy to be your friend. And thank you for everything. Love ya, buddy." Both of them blushed and as Parker let the message turn itself off, he felt his heart grow massively and knew for a fact that the rest of his mission would still be good as well as the life of his adventures.

Because he had many friends and family for him to be happy about.

THE END…for now.

* * *

_**( Please read all the Author Notes. These will be longer. )**_

_**For now…for my time on FFN and my stories will be gone. I hope you guys liked that, and know that until sometime in Dec of 2021, this will be the final new story you'll see me publish. But before I go, I know that there are some things I still need to settle.**_

_**For starters, I'd like to remind everyone again that my real name is not Ty W. Parker, that is just an alias I made up for my secret identity. For a reboot series about myself and love of story creating, and if I wanted to make a cover name, Ty would be it. And the three names are meant to imply the names of three of my favorite characters. Ty means Blu the Blue Macaw, but Alexriolover95 has already been using Tyler lately so I'm using this. W means Woody the Cowboy. Parker means Peter Parker, aka my most favorite superhero ever. Also, until I pass away or if I finally become the entrepreneur I wanted to be, you guys won't know what my name really is for a long, LONG time.**_

_**Now, for any questions that I left unanswered, here's one I've caught.**_

_**Alexriolover95**_ _**asked me, "Have you ever checked Draft The Filmmaker on Youtube? I think you will find a lot in common there with this."**_

_**(Here's to hoping I didn't answer this already because it's hard to keep track of where every Q and A is.)**_

_**I answered, "I actually have added one of his videos to my 'Youtube Favorites' playlist and have looked up his channel. I didn't see all the videos but the covers do look fun and impressive, so I think you were kinda right about us having some stuff in common with making MLP parodies."**_

_**6477311 asked, "What are some things in FFN you're looking forward to seeing when you get back?"**_

_**I answered, "Oh, I'm looking forward to seeing some, if not, a lot of things. For example, I currently have 131 stories added to my FAVORITES section. So hopefully that number will not decrease by 2021. There's also having to see the rest of Alex's Star Wars story and StormKnight's third Universal Knights installment. It has been a little tough trying to keep track of what the stories are telling sometimes but they are fun and entertaining. And it'll be fun to see how Tyler and Arthur will participate in 'The Rise of Skywalker' and how Garrett Ese and Sunset Shimmer will interact with the Universal Knights. Plus…there's seeing what other good stories will be made, like any more Rio romance stories by Alex, Bluecat, and the others, and even seeing CartoonNerd12's stories continue. I want to see… 'Kung Fu Dragon 3,' 'It Runs in the Family,' 'Mask Not The Eyes,' 'A Dragon's Selection 2,' and 'Brotherhood and Sisterhood' all continue and hopefully finished by the time I return. I know I can't force that on anyone but it is wishful thinking."**_

_**There's also not just questions that I need to think about, but also some suggestions that I know my friends have made over the years. From 2016-2019, some of you have made suggestions for my stories. I liked 'em and have not made them come true yet. So let's see if I can list them here and better remember them when I do come back (and hopefully you guys will be okay with me revealing them now). Let's see…**_

• _**Alexriolover95 suggested…**_

_**\- In "Life of Love and Pure of Heart," Blu would propose to Jewel at a very specific place (which I'm not going to spoil yet).**_

_**\- Blu and Jewel go to South Korea during their Around the World trip in "New Kind of Story." That was originally for "Rio Life" but NKS did replace it.**_

_**\- In "Restart Forever," a female blue macaw and exotic hybrid become lovebirds. Until recently, I forgot which characters those were but I remember them now.**_

• _**Nightfly123 suggested…**_

_**\- I add one character of his to "Restart Forever."**_

• _**StormKnight089 suggested…**_

_**\- I use his OC-Self in one of my stories. I can use him for "The Arsenal Saga," and maybe even another superhero story I might make in the future, like "A Creator's War."**_

• _**StrikeTheDragon suggested…**_

_**\- I bring new characters of his to be paired up with Eduardo and Mimi. I'm going to use them for "Restart Forever."**_

_**Did I leave anyone out? Well, either way, these will be ideas I'll try to remember as well as ideas for my future stories. But the more important thing to mention right now, I believe, is the friends that I have to say goodbye.**_

_**Since 2016, when I released my first fanfictions, I've received good comments as well as good support to the many fellow authors that became friends to me. And I am thankful for that. You guys showed love to my stories, respected my privacy, ideas, and to my support of my church, and I appreciate how friendly how good you have been to me. **_

_**Alexriolover95, Monsterjamvadim, Bluecatcinema, ZachMovieFan, Nightfly123, Jason Fuze, DreadNation, StormKnight089, Skyler the Elf Owl, Jugal the Drgnwarrior, Rio2lover100, StrikeTheDragon, Lukhas TheSpixMacaw, SummerKitty04, Zactyblu, and many, many more.**_

_**You guys have been great.**_

_**Alex, you are pretty much like my top fan and one of my first favorite short-story writers, and you showed me kindness since the beginning. While I know we never shared the same agreement on our favorite things all the time, we did enjoy the stories that we both found most awesome and I am happy to call you and everyone my friend. Thank you for the support you've given me since 2016, and also for making me become interested in MLP. You continue your love of making stories.**_

_**Monsterjam, Jugal, Rio2Lover, Lukhas, you guys have shared your fun opinions and hopes for some of my stories and I am flattered. Thank you for that.**_

_**The same appreciation also goes to those who have shared kind messages with me and appreciated my opinion on things such as Skyler, StormKnight, DreadNation, Jason, Zach, Nightfly, and Zactyblu. Thank you guys for your kindness and sensitivity.**_

_**For StormKnight, thank you for asking for my opinion on your tales. They were fun and creative. Hopefully I can share that kind of "Superhero Corps" creativity when I make "A Creator's War" or my other stories. And I'll try to read the third installment if I can when I get back. Thank you for your kindness and support. The same goes to DreadNation, and also a few other authors who have asked me to read their stories. I'm sorry I never finished those, but I have seen that other folks love them, and you guys have done great work at expressing your creativity. Don't ever stop doing that. Never stop being creative.**_

_**That goes for everyone. You continue writing stories and expressing your love for stories, and have fun. I'll be back when I can, and know that I still have some ideas to share with everyone still.**_

_**So don't worry about me, but have a good time. You guys are talented and I hope to have fun expressing mine more when I'm back, and I'll still going to be careful author when it comes to reading something new.**_

_**So thank you all for everything, and have a great time from 2019 and beyond! See ya guys later (in 2021)! And goodbye.**_


End file.
